


Terra Incognita

by CasualObsessions



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualObsessions/pseuds/CasualObsessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Far in the outer rim, there is a forgotten moon. Home to a handful of grey jedi. They've lived in isolation for generations, struggling with the encroaching rakghouls and the plague they bring with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Living Day to Day

**Chapter 1**

**Living Day to Day**

 

Deep in wild space... there's an abandoned planet. Well, almost abandoned. Many generations ago, a handful of young padawans and refugees retreated here, intending to leave the Jedi Order, foolish and in love, they quickly disabled any and all communication and tracking devices that may have lead to their rescue. All before that night, when they found out the hard way that the entire planet was infested with Rakghouls. Having exhausted their fuel supply on the journey there, they were unable to escape. As luck would have it, they were all trained with a lightsaber, and so defending themselves seemed simple.

At least, it was at the time. As the days rolled onward, the padawans began to wear down. Hopelessness began to encroach upon their once love struck minds. A few of them laid down their sabers, and surrendered to the Rakghouls, happy to become one of the mindless horde. But those that survived, bore children. And those children raised children. Each generation training the next in the ways of the force and how to wield a lightsaber. Despite how they had originally disagreed with the council, it was now the only method of self defense left to them. Those few that were born who were not force sensitive died quickly. Despite the efforts of their parents and peers.

By this time, 100 years later, the settlers had adapted fully to "think" like Rakghouls. They slept during the day, and navigated the planet using advanced tunnel systems. Due to lack of industry and supplies, they'd become a tribal people making their clothes from the furs of what animals they could kill. Most of them young Nexu. A few of them had a gift for tech and scavenging from the ruins of cities that had once stood, long before their ancestors had arrived. But when it came down to it, all they really had were the lightsabers handed down through the family. The planet had a surprisingly large supply of the crystals needed to channel the beam, so if someone was lucky enough to scavenge the other parts needed from a crashed ship or ancient building, a new saber could be built.

Most of them had forgotten that anything existed beyond their planet, except a few dreamers, that had grown tired of living underground, of holding their breath and running to safety when a tunnel occasionally filled with toxic gas due to volcanic activity. But many, Jean included, had grown so used to this way of living, that they couldn't imagine anything else.

It was Jean's turn for watch. He crouched at the mouth of one of the caves, keeping alert for any sign of approaching ghouls. He tightened his grip on one of the lightsabers by his side. Despite the shortage of them, the villagers allowed him to keep two. In exchange, he was required to lead the scouting and hunting missions outside the burrows. Jean knew the lay of the land like he knew the back of his own hand. It was feral, uninviting, and dangerous, but it was home.

He heard a sound in cave behind him and whirled, activating a bright green saber and leveling it at his opponent's throat.

"Whoa there, Jumpy. It's just me." From the light of his lightsaber, Jean could tell Petra was on the other end of it.

"It pays to be jumpy." Jean returned. "If you'd been a ghoul, and I had assumed you were human, I would be dead by now."

"Good point." 

"Why are you here, is something wrong?"

"No, I just couldn't sleep."

Jean nodded. Sleepless nights were common here on Skuna. Despite that they'd all spent their entire lives living here, no one ever got use to the screams of the Ghouls in the distance.

The petite girl sat down and leaned her head against his shoulder. The two had grown close in the many scouting and hunting trips they'd spent fighting back to back. Petra tended to be mistrustful people, but had decided Jean was safe. After another hour or so, Petra had fallen asleep. Jean was reluctant to leave her to sleep there, but there was still at least another hour left to his watch. He pulled a short range communicator out of his pocket and spoke softly into it. "Hey, Eren, you up?"

A groggy, irritable voice answered. "I am now, asshole."

"Sorry, can you come get Petra? she fell asleep out here and I'm not done with my watch yet. If you want, I can take your watch tomorrow."

Eren's voice immediately softened. "No, it's fine. I'll come get her."

Petra was known for her somewhat skittish tendencies. She did her best, but this life always had her nerves on edge. She didn't trust anyone, and she didn't sleep most days. Everyone felt kind of bad for her, even though there was nothing to be done.

A few minutes later, Eren arrived at the mouth of the cave. His hair was ruffled, and the exhaustion showed clearly on his face. He hadn't bothered to put a shirt on. No words were exchanged. Eren rested a hand on Jean's shoulder, then carefully picked up Petra and carried her back into the tunnels.

Jean had been so tired when his watch was finally over, he didn't even remember falling asleep. All he remembered was the shouting as an alarm was raised somewhere around two in the afternoon. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, right hand already curled around a lightsaber at his hip. "What is it?"

"A ship approaching the surface." Mikasa answered him as she dressed. "Don't get your hopes up, but it might be our ticket out of here."

The settlement had given up separating boys from girls long ago. It was so much easier to just share the hollows and hot springs they found. That, and with the dwindling numbers, procreation was rather encouraged. Nobody was at all concerned about seeing the other gender without clothes.

A handful of the more skilled hunters banded together and struck out into the swamp. Jean guided them with subtle hand gestures through the underbrush. As they drew close to the ship, it became clear that they were out numbered.

"Find the crystal source, lock it down. Shoot anything that gets in your way. Radio in if you meet any Sith."

"Yes sir."

"Sir! I'm picking up multiple life forms in that direction!" A soldier gestured in their general direction. 

The short, dark haired man pulled his cloak aside, reaching for what appeared to be a lightsaber at his hip. "Armin. Flush it out."

A young boy with jaw length blond hair activated a green lightsaber. He slowly approached the underbrush. Jean gestured to the sides, his group scattered.

"Sir, they're moving."

Jean cursed under his breath. The Trooper could see them. He scowled. Should they surrender? Or put up a fight? He tapped into a comlink at his throat. "Aim to disarm. Don't kill anyone until we know what they intend." He gestured once more and his squad exploded out of the trees, launching down at their new found foes.

The man near the ship shed his cloak, then drew and activated two blue sabers. Jean targeted the one called Armin. The Troopers started firing. Jean heard one of the girls, he thought it was Petra, cry out in pain. Jean curled his lip, and struck out at Armin with both lightsabers. Mikasa targeted the dark haired man. Despite her natural skill, parrying two lightsabers with her one proved extremely difficult.

Levi toyed with his opponent. She was nowhere near as skilled as he was. And yet, here she was, with a blue lightsaber, and he couldn't sense the dark side of the force about her. He glanced in his padawan's direction. Armin, on the other hand, was clearly bested by they warrior before him. Levi counted one, two, three, times the enemy could have killed his apprentice, and yet ignored it, continuing to use his blows to push the blond back, rather than harm him. Curious, Levi threw his arms wide, leaving an opening for her to stab him. She ignored it. Levi force leapt backwards onto the hull of the ship. "STOP!" He shouted. The fighting stilled around him. "Weapons down!" 

All of his troopers, and Armin, reluctantly lowered their weapons. Levi observed as their opponents, including the girl who had been fighting him, all turned their eyes toward the young man Armin had been fighting. He must be the leader.

Jean nodded, and deactivated his lightsabers. The rest of his warriors did the same. "Why are you here?" He asked the strange, dark haired man.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"We were born here. We're the natives. Our ancestors came to this planet over a hundred years ago. That explains our presence, what about yours?"

The blond padawan seemed to get a bit over excited. "One hundred years ago?! Levi, what if that makes them the descendants of-"

Levi shushed him. "You, girl." He gestured to Mikasa. "What's your family name?"

Mikasa looked in Jean's direction, silently asking permission to speak. Mikasa was one of the few that was vastly curious about off world, and wanted desperately to leave. Jean nodded. Mikasa turned her gaze back to Levi. "Ackerman. Sir."

Armin gave a little gasp of delight. Levi's face didn't change it's stern expression. "Padawan, keep in mind the reason we're here."

"And what reason is that?" Jean counter suspiciously.

Levi nodded toward the lightsabers still firmly clasped in Jean's hands. "I believe you are aware of the abundant supply of crystals here. The Sith have taken control of our caves on Ilum. We had originally sought to lay claim to this unclaimed mine."

"Well it's not unclaimed!" Eren snapped from somewhere behind Jean.

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And you think your measly band could stand against the full might of the republic?"

Armin piped up. "You guys, maybe we can come to an agreement." He gestured to the troopers and the ship. "We need crystals." He waved a hand in Jean's direction. "You look like you could use some decent supplies. Perhaps food? Clothes?" He looked at Levi. "Think about it, if we can agree with them, we have a built in defense system against the sith."

Levi crossed his arms. "That sounds fair. What do you think, boy?"

Jean looked around at his ragtag group of warriors, all of them looked worn down, their eyes dull. Many had watched as friends and family members fell to the Rakghoul plague. Petra was wounded. He could tell from the way she was standing. Several pairs of eyes remained fixed on him. All with a silent plea hidden in their depths. He looked back at Levi. "We'll accept. On one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"You have to take some of us with you."

"Of course, we would-"

"Armin." The blond padawan fell silent. "How many?"

Jean dropped his gaze, thinking. They probably wouldn't take everyone. Thankfully, there weren't very many people to choose from. Most of the village consisted of those who were currently around him, and a few elders back in the tunnels. In all, no more than 30. The once moderately sized group had been dwindling at a staggering rate, now that the Rakghouls were starting to learn, the same way the refugees had, no one had the advantage. Jean counted on his fingers. The elders would stay. They'd grown old here, and no longer found any interest in the night sky and what it could hold. Mikasa would go... he owed it to her. If Mikasa went, Eren would have to go as well. She wouldn't leave without him. Petra would go. He couldn't bear the thought of her going through another sleepless night. He glanced about again, then met Levi's gaze. "Four."

Levi nodded. Jean turned to face his allies. "Mikasa. Eren. Petra. Annie."

Mikasa beamed at him. Eren scowled, but Jean knew he was grateful. Eren also had dreamt about the stars. Petra's face didn't change, but Jean saw her shoulders relax.

Annie shook her head. "No. I'm staying."

Jean tilted his head. "Are you sure?"

Annie nodded. "You go."

"Annie no. You know I have to stay. The others need me."

"Go. I'll look out for them."

Jean took a few steps forward, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you." Something inside him leaped at the thought of seeing the rest of the universe, though he had never obsessed over it like the others had. Perhaps he'd just never dared to hope for a chance to escape. And even now, what little hope he had was accompanied by a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, somehow, this would go horribly wrong. He knew it. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to change his path.

 

 


	2. The Jedi Temple

The rest of the day was spent directing Levi and his troops to the crystal source, and explaining to the rest of the villagers what they would be doing. No one seemed too adverse to it after the mention of better food and new clothing. By the time they were done, the sun was beginning to set. Jean, along with the others, was exhausted. Petra had been taken aboard the ship, and was undergoing treatment for the nasty burn she'd suffered from a blaster. She was the only one of the group that had gotten any sleep. Levi and his troops decided not to stay the night, now that the crystals had been located and secured, he need only return to the Council with the information.

Of course this meant Mikasa, Eren, and Jean all piling into the ship, despite being completely exhausted and dead on their feet. Armin, however, was completely bright and chipper, and went around introducing them to the troopers, and then lead them to the front of the ship. "This is Reiner, and his Copilot, Bert." The more muscular, blond pilot waved at them over his shoulder. "Normally the troopers are excellent pilots, but you guys are so deep in wild space, we needed a more... gifted set of hands." 

"Hi." The tall, dark haired copilot turned in his seat to greet them. Jean waved tiredly.

Reiner flipped a switch and spoke into the intercom. "Making the jump into hyperspace... Y'all might want to hold onto your butts in Three, Two, One." The speckled starlight streaked across the glass. Reiner flipped the switch back off. 

"I didn't feel anything." Eren said in a slightly baffled tone.

Reiner turned to face them, no longer needing to pay attention to the controls for a good couple hours. "Of course you didn't. We're not sure why, the jump makes some of the Troopers nauseous. It's just best to warn them."

Armin put a hand behind his head nervously and laughed. "Yeah, last time was a bit of a disaster."

Jean realized he was slowly tipping towards the floor just in time and stopped himself, jolting back into upright position.

Armin turned to look at him. "That's right! You guys are nocturnal, aren't you? And we've gone and kept you up all day, do you want to go rest for a few hours in one of the spare bunks?"

Jean nodded, hoping he hadn't appeared too eager. He didn't want anyone to feel he was bored, but waking up at that hour, added to his watch, he'd only managed 2-3 hours of sleep, and he could barely stand. Armin lead the way back to separate room. "Usually this would be quarters for an ambassador or a senator. But since neither of them are aboard, I'm sure it's fine for you guys to stay here."

Jean stepped into the room, and resisted falling onto one of the two beds. "Thanks." He said.

Armin nodded. "Sure thing! If you guys need anything Levi and I are three doors down on the right." With that he closed the door. 

Jean walked over to the bed on the far side of the room. He was sure Mikasa and Eren would be sharing the other. And neither would care that he got first pick. He heard quiet giggles coming from the other end of the room, but was too tired to bother with whatever mess the two of them would get into. Instead He just closed his eyes and went straight to sleep.

 

Jean woke to the sound of Armin's knock at the door. "Hey, guys, we're approaching Coruscant. It would be a good idea to start waking up."

Jean sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Eren and Mikasa were still asleep, not fazed by Armin's knock. He knew he should wake them up but he wasn't sure he could touch one without the other trying to kill him. Cringing, he picked up one of his makeshift shoes and threw it at Eren's head.

Eren made and an angry, disgruntled noise and sat up violently, brandishing Jean's shoe. When he realized what had happened, he made a rude gesture in Jean's direction. "Fuck you Kirschtien." He tossed Jean back his shoe, then gently woke Mikasa. And the three of them made their way out into the ship's main area.

Petra greeted them warmly. "Hey! I was wondering where you guys went."

Jean smiled. "Petra! It's good to see you back on your feet."

She returned his smile. "Yeah, I'm fine! Armin took good care of me. Did you know you could use the force for healing?"

Eren's eyes widened. "No way!"

Jean was also surprised, back on their home world, though everyone was force sensitive, they were all more skilled with a lightsaber. This was because it was the most effective against the Rakghouls. Sure, you could use the force to throw one a couple hundred feet, but all that really did was slow them down. None of them had thought to study the force further.

There was a slight lurch as the ship touched down at the landing pad.

The doors opened, and the troopers all flooded off, scattering in different directions to attend to their separate duties. Jean and the others followed more slowly, until Armin appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. "Hey! Levi has business with the council. So you guys are in my charge until we can figure out what the council wants to do with you." He waved excitedly to a figure approaching from the edge of the landing pad.

The figure broke into a light jog as he approached. He grinned at Armin. "So, these those newcomers?"

Armin's head bobbed eagerly. "Yeah! From all the way out on Skuna!"

The other boy stepped back, seeming to size them up, his gaze lingering just slightly on the lightsabers strapped to Jean's hips. "So I hear you're force users." He raised a hand towards Jean's face. "May I?"

Jean nodded, and the taller boy's eyes closed. Jean felt an odd stirring in the force about him. He wasn't sure what it was, all he knew was that the other boy was it's source. The boy drew back with a slightly stunned expression on his face. Then shook it off and offered Jean his hand. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. We don't even know each other's names, and I'm digging through your spiritual existence. I'm Marco."

Jean took his hand. "Jean."

Armin spoke up. "Marco's extremely gifted with the force."

Marco put a hand behind his head sheepishly. "Not as much as you silly, and definitely not as much as he could be." He gestured in Jean's direction.

Armin's eyes went as big as saucers. "Whoa! Seriously?"

Marco stuck his tongue out. "Am I ever wrong?"

Armin shrugged, "I don't know, there was that one time, with the ferret..."

Marco looked at him in mock offense. "Will you  _stop_ about the ferret! I swear it was force sensitive!"

Armin shook his head. "It's not even sentient. It certainly can't force leap through the air."

Marco rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He turned his gaze back to Jean and the others. "So, I'm not sure what the Council will decide to do with you, but considering we're at war, and you seem able bodied, they'll probably want to test your abilities. How about you come meet the other padawans? We'll probably be keeping you company for a while."

Jean and the others followed Marco back to the temple. Along the way they passed a great many creatures none of them had ever seen before. Jean gave it his best effort, but it was difficult not to stare. He realized, in their scraps of nexu hide and mildly threadbare recycled fabrics, not to mention the "warpaint" they used to blend in with the swampy environment of Skuna, they might be earning a few looks themselves.

As they arrived at the temple, they were met by three other padawans. Armin frowned. "Are they the only ones back?" 

Marco nodded. "Everyone else is away on missions." 

Armin shook his head slightly. "I had no idea it was that bad."

"There's been some struggles in the outer rim systems." Marco put his hand behind his head again, a gesture Jean was quickly starting to find adorable. "Ah, where are my manners? Jean, this is Sasha, Connie, and Krista." He gestured to each as he said their name. "Guys, this is Jean, and..." He looked at Eren and Mikasa, "I'm sorry, I didn't get your names?"

"Eren and Mikasa." Jean answered for them.

Krista waved. "Mikasa? That's a really pretty name."

Mikasa smiled slightly. "Thanks."

Connie reached for Jean's hand. "Hey dude! You got a bit of mud on your... well everywhere really."

"Connie!" Sasha scowled at him. "That's rude." She then proceeded to fawn over the softness of the Nexu pelts they were wearing.

All the same, the next action consisted of Marco leading them to some showers and giving them all a set of standard padawan outfits. Jean had never realized how good it felt to scrub all the mud stains off of his face, and pull the twigs out of his hair. When he walked out of the baths, Marco was waiting for him, and laughed slightly at the expression on Jeans face as he reveled in the feel of the lightweight, soft feeling of the linen on his skin.

A few minutes later, Mikasa and Eren emerged, both clad in similar clothing to Jean. At that moment, they were approached by a tall man with dishwater blond hair and a beard. "Ah, I see you've settled in quite nicely."

Marco perked up. "Master Kenobi! Is the council meeting over?"

Kenobi nodded an affirmative. "And I've told you, Marco, Obi Wan is fine."

Marco continued. "Did they say what their plans were for the newcomers?"

Obi Wan made an odd face. "Kind of. They're not pleased. But considering how thinly stretched we are, the possibility of able bodied fighters is definitely something they can't ignore. If you would be willing..." He looked at Jean, Eren, and Mikasa, "we'd like to observe a quick test of your strength."

Jean looked that the other two, then nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's fine with us. What did you have in mind?"

"Just a quick sparring match with our padawans. Is that alright with you?"

"It should be fine."

"Great, Marco, why don't you show them to the training room... I'll go gather the available masters to judge."

"Sure!" Marco waved the three of them over. "Alright, so, Armin told me you beat the pulp out of him, Jean."

Jean frowned. "Really? I tried not to be too rough on him." 

Marco grinned. "It's alright, Armin's never been much a fighter. Brilliant strategist though. But his description really makes me want to see you in action." 

They arrived at the training room, only minutes before the Jedi masters. Obi Wan descended the stairs. "You were allowed to keep your weapons, yes?"

Jean gestured to the two lightsabers clipped side by side to his right hip. He rather liked how easily they attached to his belt.

"Good. No doubt you all are fully aware of the damage these weapons can do. And you are not to harm your opponent. Each fight will last ten minutes, or until one of you forfeits."

All three of the Skunians and the present padawans nodded their understanding.

"Alright, the pairs are as follows. Eren and Connie. Mikasa and Krista. Jean, and Marco. Does anyone have any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Marco elbowed Jean. "Looks like I'll get to observe your talents up close and personal."

Jean squinted at the other boy. Why did everything he say sound like a flirt?

Krista and Mikasa went first. It was clear very early on that were evenly matched. Mikasa was strong. But what Krista lacked in strength, she made up for five times over in speed. The girls spent more time leaping around each other than actually making contact saber to saber. Five minutes in, Mikasa finally caught Krista, locking lightsabers with her and bearing down on the shorter girl, keeping her pinned, and slowly driving her towards the floor. Krista let out a yell, and drove her knee into the taller girl's stomach, stunning her. Krista scrambled backwards and out of range of the bigger girl. Misaka made to go after her, but then stopped, realization dawning on her face. Krista wasn't a Rakghoul. So she shouldn't be fought like one. Mikasa reached out with the force, trying to yank Krista's saber from her hand. Krista, surprised by the unorthodox move, let her saber slip from her hand. But she was too fast to let Mikasa get it all the way into her hand. Krista immediately pulled at it with her own force grip, for a tense minute, both girls stood frozen, the saber trapped in limbo between them. Then Krista flicked her wrist and curled her ring finger in towards her palm. The saber activated, its green blade aimed directly at Mikasa's head. Mikasa ducked to the side, releasing her grip on the saber as it singed her hair and cheek.

"KRISTA." A large black man stood at the railing, his voice booming across the room.

Krista seemed to snap out of a trance. Her lightsaber dropped to the floor. "I forfeit." She said in a very quiet voice.

Eren and Connie went next. 

Each stood at one end of the room, drawing their sabers and prepping for the fight. A few murmurs went through the council members gathered when Eren's saber was activated, giving off an erratic hum, and an unmistakable orange glow. Connie didn't seem fazed. He stretched, popping his neck, and drew two lightsaber tonfas. Both gave off a steady blue glow when activated. Eren curled his lip. He didn't like his chances at all. He could tell his opponents weapons were going to be difficult to predict.

Connie didn't give any warning. His face completely blank. He just launched himself at Eren in a disgustingly far force leap. Eren backpedaled, wishing he had more than one saber. Several near misses, and Eren felt like it was impossible to win this fight. The two circled each other like snarling wolves with hackles raised. Connie smirked. "Are you  _scared_ Eren?"

Eren growled at him. "As if." It was a scare tactic. Verbal intimidation. Eren knew it well. He'd used it himself on more than one occasion. Though it tended to be rather useless against Rakghouls.

A from one of the gathered jedi roared through the room, echoing off the walls. "SHUT YOUR FLY TRAP AND FINISH HIS SMUG ASS!"

"DON'T INTERRUPT MY CONCENTRATION!" Connie turned his back on Eren to yell in the direction the voice had come from.

Eren almost couldn't believe this had just happened. What... did he really? Eren didn't take the time to decide whether it was honorable or not. He drove his shoulder into the shorter boys back, throwing him off balance. While he stumbled about almost comically, Eren gathered himself, and pulled the force to him, using it to shove the boy to the ground, and pin him face down. Panting slightly with the exertion even that little use of the force had cost him, he held his lightsaber, with it's unstable whir, next to Connie's ear. "Do you forfeit?"

The voice boomed through the arena again. "YOU WEAK ASS EXCUSE FOR A PADAWAN. YOU'LL BE MEDITATING FOR A WEEK."

Connie groaned into the floor. "I forfeit."

Eren deactivated his lightsaber.

Jean felt a nudge on his arm. "I guess we're next." Marco grinned at him.

Jean stood. "May the best man win."

"Oh, I'm sure you will."

The two entered the arena floor, and took up opposing sides. Jean drew his sabers, taking comfort in the curved hilt of the one in his left hand. Marco produced a long, double bladed hilt. When he activated it, a beautiful purple saberstaff sprung to life. The hum it gave off had a strangely soothing effect on Jean. To his surprise, he... just didn't feel like fighting anymore. He looked up at Marco, and his gaze was met with a slightly mischievous one. "Do you want to forfeit?" Marco purred at him.

"Yea-" Jean caught himself and shook his head violently. "No!"

Marco chuckled. "I'm glad you're not easy. That was almost a real disappointment."

Jean activated his lightsabers, and let out a violent yell to cover up the sound of Marco's saber. Almost immediately, he felt more like himself. He rushed at Marco. He faltered when the other boy didn't make any move to stop him or dodge, but struck out at slightly taller boy anyway. Marco stepped to the side just far enough that the blade of Jean's saber missed him by mere centimeters. No farther. He kept Jean close. Despite that they were both at a disadvantage, with long weapons. Jean found this fight extremely unnerving. He couldn't get a read on Marco. The bright-eyed, freckled boy that had been sitting next to him a moment ago had vanished. Replaced by a completely serene, and disturbingly stable soul. It was like looking at water that was perfectly still. It seemed unnatural. It was perfection by the standards of the jedi code. Not a hint of emotion. Of feeling. Not even a cold, or calculating vibe. Complete, tangible solace, it was all around him, and the slightest smell of... what? Frankincense? Sandalwood? Something warm... like his mother? No... different somehow. A second too late. Jean realized the hum of Marco's saber had grown louder.

Marco was inches away from him. "Do you want to forfeit?" He whispered.

"No." Jean said firmly, using the force to launch himself backward away from Marco. He had to keep the haunting boy at a distance if he wanted to win.

"Most impressive." Windu said to Obi Wan. "Any of the other Padawans we've seen today would be on the floor by now."

Marco closed his eyes. Jean shuddered and if someone had run their finger down his spine. Marco didn't open his eyes. But lunged closer to Jean, as if he knew  _exactly_ where the other boy was. Even though he had to be almost completely blind. Jean snarled. Now Marco was just mocking him. He reached for the tingling feeling along his spine, experimentally using the force to latch onto it. All at once his vision blurred out, then focused. He could see himself... Was this what Marco was seeing? He watched himself stumble and waver, then fall toward the floor. His- Marco's body seemed to move of it's own accord, darting forward to catch Jean before he hit the ground. With a series of rapid blinks, he was back in his own, body, and looking up at Marco. "What  _was_ that?"

Marco shook his head. "You are an idiot." Then he laughed. "Do you want to forfeit?" He asked for a third time.

"I don't think I have a choice." Jean replied.

Marco raised his face. "He forfeits!" He said to the observing jedi. "Could someone get us a glass of water?"


	3. Times of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick thank you for the comment from Tottering_fool, as I do tend to have problems with forgetting to finish the multitude of projects that pop into my head on a daily basis.

 Jean lay on his bed in the quarters usually reserved for younglings who hadn't been chosen by a master yet. On his chest was a holopad, he carefully flipped through the articles, trying to absorb as much information as he could about this world that was vastly larger than the one he had been born into. After the council had evaluated their skills several weeks earlier, there had been no clear judgement given. Armin had hinted that it might be a good thing, but no one really knew what was to happen next.

Three younglings, they couldn't have been much older than five or six, wandered past him, each staring unabashedly. Jean turned his head and smiled at them in an attempt to be friendly. One was a girl, she had blue skin and tendrils extending from her head, she had to be, what had Marco called it? Oh, yes, a Twi'lek. The Twi'lek girl smiled at him. "Are you going to be a padawan soon?" She asked curiously.

"I hope so." Jean replied.

The girl giggled, and one of the boys tugged on her sleeve. "Jaya... Let's goooo." 

Jaya waved at Jean, then followed the two boys out of the room and off to what was likely one of Master Yoda's training sessions.

A little while later, there was a light tap on the door. "Jean? Are you in there?"

It was Marco's voice. "Yeah, come on in."

The door slid open, and Marco walked over, sitting on the foot of the bed. "I sent Armin to find Eren and Mikasa. You're being called to the council chambers. This will probably be the deciding moment. You'll either receive jedi masters to study under, or you'll be sent away. I for one, hope for the former. I'd really like to get to know you better. It's not often I meet new people my age. At least, not ones I have time to make friends with."

Jean set the holopad aside and sat up on the edge of the bed. "Well, I'll take what I can get. Just seeing that there's so, much more to the universe than the few stars I can spot through the trees at night is amazing." There was silence between the two for a bit, then Jean spoke again. "Marco, can you give me a hint, what it would be like if I  _did_ get a jedi master?"

Marco nodded. "Really, it depends on the master. Master Windu teaches me. For the most part, he stays here to defend Coruscant. But there are times when even he has to leave to settle battles on other planets. But then there are Jedi who are more like Connie's master. Master Shadis. The two of them travel often, I hear from Connie he's relentless. It really depends. Armin and his master get along really well, actually. You should hear the two of them talk. Master Hanji is just as obsessed with learning as Armin is."

Jean chuckled. "It sounds like the two of them in one room could be a little overwhelming."

Marco grinned. "It can be, trust me. Anyway, we should get going. I hope Armin has found Eren and Mikasa by now."

As if on cue, a knock sounded at the door, and Armin's voice came through. "Hey, Marco, you in there? Did you find Jean?"

"Yeah!" Marco called back, then stood, offering Jean a hand up.

The two of them walked toward the door and proceeded to the Jedi Councilroom.

Once there, Marco and Armin quickly left them to stand at their masters' sides.

Master Yoda sat in a chair at the head of the room. "Decided, the council has. Padawans, you shall become."

Jean hadn't realized how much he'd been hoping for this until all the tension left his shoulders at once.

Yoda looked around at the other members of the council. "Take a padawan, who here will?" Yoda asked.

There was a pause as the Jedi thought. Then one of them stepped forward. With surprise, Jean realized it was the same Jedi that had found them on Skuna. Levi. "I know I am just recently a Jedi Knight, but I feel delaying in taking a padawan does nothing to help the war effort. If no one objects, I will take Eren Jaeger under my wing."

Yoda nodded. "Your padawan, Jaeger will be."

Eren went to stand at Levi's side, clearly trying to hide the admiration he felt for Levi already.

There wasn't as much tension in the air after that. A Bright orangish-red woman with blue and white striped lekku on her head, stood. "I will take the girl, Mikasa Ackerman. It would be my pleasure to hone her skills with the Force."

"A wise decision, this is, Shaak Ti." Yoda approved of her choice.

There was a rather long pause before anyone said anything, as Jean stood alone in the center of the room. The tension was starting to return to his shoulders. Was there something wrong with him? Had what he done during the fight with Marco made him undesirable in some way? Just as he was starting to wish he could sink into the floor, the door opened behind him.

"Master Yoda, I am very sorry I was late. I have only just now landed."

"Forgiven, you will be, Master Fisto. Went well, the battle on Mon Calamari did?"

"Yes." Fisto nodded, then took notice of Jean standing in the middle of the room. "Has no one chosen this one as their padawan?"

"Indeed not." Obi Wan replied. "I'd take him in myself, but I've already got my hands more than full with Anakin."

Fisto tilted his head quizzically. "Tell me boy, are you a strong swimmer?"

Jean lowered his gaze. "Yes, at least, well enough back on my home planet."

"Skuna?" Fisto asked.

Jean nodded.

"Excellent, than you have experience with low visibility water." Fisto turned his gaze to Yoda. "I will train him, Master."

Yoda made a strange noise that Jean guessed was an affirmative. He had to quell the urge to let loose a sigh of relief as he went to stand next to Fisto.

"Chosen, the masters have. Other matters, we will now discuss." Yoda said, and moved into what planets were going to need reinforcements next.

 

Marco and his master walked quietly through the halls of the Jedi temple. Windu scowled slightly. "I don't approve of the council's decision. I feel that the newcomers harbor the darkside within them."

"All of them?" Marco kept his voice neutral.

"No. The girl seems innocent enough. But taking Eren under our wing is something I must strongly disagree with. And I feel that Jean is also a bad choice. I don't like the way the Force feels around him."

Marco felt of a rush of unfamiliar emotion swell up within him. He wasn't sure how to describe it, but before he could think about what he could be, the words were already leaving his mouth. "Jean's not like that."

"Excuse me?" Mace Windu raised an eyebrow at his student. It was unlike Marco to disagree with him. Especially vehemently, like he just had.

Marco backpedaled, trying to rebuild his serene mask. "Master, I touched Jean's force when I met him. And I looked through his eyes while I was sparring with him. I sense no ill intent, or masked intent of any kind within him. He is a strikingly honest man."

Windu slowly took his gaze away from his padawan and relaxed. "The road to the darkside is often paved with good intentions."

Marco opened his mouth to argue, but caught sight of the look in his master's eye, and dropped the subject.

 

Armin and Hanji sat in the temples archives, talking in an animated manner about the newcomers from Skuna.

"I can't believe we found them, they were just there, 100 years later." Armin said.

"107 years." Hanji corrected.

"Right?! And them Levi was all like," Armin frowned and lowered his voice to a drawl, attempting to imitate the icy jedi master. "'Girl, what is your family name?' And she was all like, 'Ackerman' and I almost had a heartattack!"

"Wait, Ackerman? Really? I thought I'd miss heard in the council meeting!"

"Yeah, Ackerman!"

Hanji let out a whoop of excitment, "But that would make her related to Levi! That guarantees they're the ones that went missing!"

"Wait, do you remember the names of the other padawans that went missing in that time period?"

"Yes, those related to our new friends would be Alaric Jaeger, Emiko Ackerman, and Darius Kirschtein. I also seem to remember an Amelie Smith... but I'm not sure."

Armin laughed. "This is all so fascinating! Did you see the blue lightsaber Mikasa uses? And the green one Jean has? I bet they are the original ones passed down through the family!"

Hanji was barely sitting still. "How can you tell?!"

"When you see them up close, The one Eren has, and the Yellow one Jean has, seem to be built from shabbier material. Probably scraps the found on the planets surface."

"They made lightsabers from scratch?! So clever!"

At that moment the archive master approached their table. "Excuse me, Master Hanji, Padawan. I must insist you keep your voices down in the archives."

 

After the meeting, Levi had let Eren back to his quarters, and was currently sitting, legs crossed, eyes closed. He seemed, almost asleep. Eren was reluctant to interrupt, but he wasn't sure what he should be doing. "Um..."

Levi didn't open his eyes. "Sit."

Eren obeyed, sinking to the floor.

Levi continued. "I noticed you struggled to use the force during your fight with Connie."

Eren's face went slightly pink. "Yeah, I never was very good at it."

"You'll learn. For now, meditate. You'll need at least basic skills to keep up with me."

Eren tried to copy Levi's position. Legs crossed, hands resting on his knees.

"Good. Now, feel around for the force."

 

In another part of the temple, a whole different type of meditation was taking place.

"GET OFF YOUR ASS, KNEES TO CHEST, MARCH YOU LAZY COW." Shadis shouted. 

Connie yelped, dancing over the hot coals barefoot. He groaned internally. When Shadis has said meditation for a week, Connie had hoped he was being literal. But the rigorous training had been going for three weeks, and Shadis was getting started.

 

Kit Fisto led Jean out on to a balcony over looking the whole of Coruscant. "Tell me Jean, what do you see?"

Jean leaned on the railing, watching cruisers whip by, and the lights twinkling all the way to the horizon. Despite the smog in the air, he found it beautiful. And said so. "It's gorgeous. It's like a glimpse of what my planet would have looked like, before the Rakghouls and the swamp took over."

The Nautolan put a hand on Jean's shoulder. "I think you and I will get along quite well Kirschtein."


	4. First Mission

It wasn't long after they'd received Masters that they were all assigned missions. Less than a week, in fact. Jean wasn't sure he was ready to be separated from the people whom he'd slept side by side with since before he could talk. But it wasn't like he had much of a choice. Eren and Mikasa had urgent business on Genosis and Felucia. Armin and Hanji would be investigating suspicious activity on Kashyyyk. Connie was of to negotiate with the Hutts on Tattooine. And Sasha with her master to one of the moons of Endor. Jean would be going with Kit Fisto to pick up the next troop of clones from Kamino. Only Marco would be remaining behind on Coruscant with Mace Windu. 

As Jean approached Kit's ship, he was surprised to see Marco waiting to see him off. "Hey." Marco waved slightly. They both stood in silence for a moment, not sure what to say. "You know," Marco continued "Somehow this was less awkward and stalkerish in my head."

Jean laughed. "Well, it's the thought that counts."

Marco extended a hand, and Jean shook it. "Well, may the Force be with you."

Jean gave him a lopsided smile. "And you." With that he climbed into the ship Kit was going to fly. Little did he know, the Force might soon abandon them all.

 

As Levi's ship touched down on the surface of Genosis, and he and Eren disembarked from within it, Levi spoke. "You'll need training, but you seem to have a decent feel for the ships controls already."

Eren beamed. "Yeah, back on Skuna, there are crashed ships everywhere. None of them could fly, we didn't have the parts. But sometimes I could get them running long enough to toy around with them. There was this one time, I was in the cockpit of a ship, and a Rakghoul showed up, and don't ask me why, but I started pushing all the buttons and-" He fell silent as he caught sight of the glare Levi was now bestowing upon him.

Levi's rough voice was thrown over his shoulder as he continued walking. "If I do not ask, you do not tell."

Eren kept his eyes down, and didn't respond.

There were a few moments of quiet before Levi went on to brief Eren on the mission. "Several months ago, the Genosians were able to capture Jedi Master Obi Wan, his padawan Anakin, and the senator, Padme Amidala. They'd made a deal with Count Dooku, to use the factories here to build him an army of droids. The Council intervened in time, but Dooku escaped. Our job here is to check in, and be sure that the droid factories have been disabled and dismantled as per the demands of the council the last time we were here."

Eren hesitated, before asking a question. "Do they know we are coming?"

"No." Levi continued to stare straight ahead as he walked. "If they did, they might have had time to disguise any evidence. We can't afford to have the wool pulled over our eyes. The Dark Side clouds enough as it is."

Eren's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Dark Side?"

Levi slowed his steps and lowered his voice as they neared a back entrance to the city. "Of course you would be unfamiliar... you're practically one of the Grey. A child with a glowing stick." The disdain in Levi's voice was evident. "The Jedi work only with the Light Side of the Force. We protect life, and live selflessly. As a result, there are certain things we must deny ourselves. The Sith, work only with the Dark Side. They allow their passions and hatred to run rampant, and deny themselves nothing. It should be obvious we have our differences."

Levi pressed his back against the wall as he looked down the hall to be sure it was empty before he turned the corner. Eren was hesitant to annoy Levi again, but he felt he should ask as many questions as he could before the Jedi Knight clammed up again. "What... what sort of things do we have to deny ourselves?"

Levi started a list. "Indulgence. The material. Frivolous things. Attachment, primarily. But most of all, love. I have no doubt with a dying population on your home planet, your values growing up were very different. But you cannot bring them here. Your relationship with the girl, Mikasa. It must end. You cannot be more than friends as long as you are a member of the Jedi Order."

Eren bowed his head. It was useless to deny that his relationship with Mikasa was much closer than it needed to be. "Absolutely. I will make sure she understands, Master."

"Good." Levi pressed his back to the wall once again, and peered around the corner. "Damn." He cursed under his breath. "Droidekas. Two of them. I knew the silence from this planet was too good to be true. Wait here, your skills can't handle this yet."

Eren's "Headlong Rush" attitude was back, and he felt he had to prove himself worthy to his new teacher. "Like Hell. Watch this." He darted around the corner and charged at the droids, whose shields went up and began firing at him immediately.

"Son of a Bitch." Levi said to himself. He had to admit, the kid was fast, but not fast enough. The Droids were going to raise the alarm. He followed Eren around the corner. The kid would  _have_ to learn the value of stealth. 

 

Shaak Ti wildly tapped buttons and flipped switches as she made the decent towards Felucia. "Hit that blue button over there, the one that's blinking." Mikasa reached over and pushed the button, and the ship landed almost silently.

"Mikasa, I have to warn you. This planet is not friendly. No matter how beautiful they may seem, stay clear of the plants."

"Alright." Mikasa stated her understanding. Shaak Ti flipped a yellow switch and the cockpit opened. Mikasa gagged as the musty air hit her nose. "What  _is_ that? It's... sweet? But... Rotten."

Shaak Ti grinned. "Mushrooms. And nectar from some of the larger flowers. you'll get used to the smell."

Mikasa covered her nose and mouth with a hand. "Only if I don't vomit first." She quickly leapt out of the ship, and promptly slipped in a puddle of some sort of slime, falling flat on her back.

Shaak Ti chuckled as she exited the ship, offering Mikasa a hand up. "Watch your step." 

Mikasa stood, and attempted to scrape the ooze off of her legs. 

Shaak Ti began to brief her on the mission. "There's been reports of droid activity in these parts. We're here to sweep for any hangars, and should we come across them? Disable or Destroy."

Mikasa straightened. "That sounds simple enough."

Shaak Ti smiled at her, "It is, really. The trick is, not letting the sith  _know_ their droids have been disabled." She raised her eyes to the horizon. "The sun is starting to rise. That's good. While darkness seems like it would be a good cover, the droids could be programmed to see in the dark, and, since they are non organic, it could be difficult for a novice like you to sense them with the Force."

 

Rain pelted the glass of the cockpit as Kit Fisto and Jean landed on Kamino. Jean watched the water pour down in sheets from a turbulent sky with mild dismay. His robes didn't have a hood. Not that he thought a hood would be much use. Jean was pretty sure that even if he were to wear full Clone durasteel armor, the water would get in somewhere. Kit opened the cockpit without warning, and before Jean had time to blink he was drenched. Kit turned his face up to the sky, letting the rain pour over him. "Isn't this planet beautiful!" He shouted over the roaring of the waves below them.

Jean didn't respond beyond shivering violently. Kit laughed. "You poor drowned rat. Come on, let's get inside."

They both made a run for it, slipping and sliding over the metallic surface of the platform, Kit laughing gleefully all the way. When they entered through the door, a Kaminoan woman stood waiting, and offered them both towels. "Ah, thank you, Taun We." Kit smiled up at her. 

"Of course, master jedi." Taun We replied. "Your arrival is right on schedule. Shall I direct you to the hangar where your clone troops await, or would you like to speak to Lama Su first?"

"If Lama Su is busy, I would happily collect the clones without disturbing him." Kit replied, finishing drying his face and passing it back to Taun We.

Jean stared in awe at the thousands of stasis chambers and incubators for the currently forming next generation of Clone troops. It was both amazing, and left him feeling slightly disturbed. What left him even more disturbed was seeing the several platoons of troopers, all with their helmets off, and all with the exact same face. If it weren't for Kit and Taun We standing there with him, he would have thought he'd eaten a bad mushroom and was now tripping out on some kind of hallucinogen. 

Taun We and Kit traded a few more pleasantries, before Kit lead Jean down into the ranks of clones, and they went about introducing themselves. It was interesting, to hear the names the troops had given themselves. Fives. Echo. Blitz. Odd Ball. They were all the same, and yet, all uniquely different.

After a good half hour of trading introductions, they finally gathered themselves, and began all boarding their respective ships. Which, in the case of Jean and Kit, included another mad dash through the rain.

 

Several hours later, Jean found himself dismissed from his duties with Master Fisto, and proceeded to go searching for his friends. He found most of them in the infirmary. Levi was there, sitting next to a pale looking Petra. Jean waved, "Petra! I haven't seen you in a while... are you alright?"

Petra smiled at him. "Yeah, I've just, never been vaccinated before... I guess I caught a bug my immune system couldn't handle." 

Jean's brows knitted with concern. "Were you chosen by a master?"

Petra shook her head. "They offered... but I declined. I'm too weak to fit in here, if I can't even handle a bug I'm not used to."

"Are they sending you home?"

Petra's smile widened, and she reached over to place a hand on Levi's upper arm. "No, Levi's letting me stay with him after I get out of the infirmary. So I don't ever have to listen to Rakghouls scream through the night again."

Jean turned his attention to Levi. "I really can't thank you enough."

Levi stood. "Don't mention it. I should go, I have pressing matters to discuss with the Council."

Petra watched him leave, an expression on her face that Jean couldn't place. "I almost wish we could be more. But... not as long as he's a Jedi Knight."

Jean chuckled. "You'd have to wrestle Eren for him, I think."

Petra laughed. At that moment, a door to their right burst open, and Mikasa stormed out. Eren's voice could be heard, trailing after her. "Mikasa, wait!" A harsh clatter. "Ow, shit!"

And then the voice of a medical droid. "Master Jaeger, please be still. Your injuries have not fully healed."

Jean noticed tears streaking Mikasa's face as she strode away. He stood up and followed her, catching her arm. "Mikasa? What's wrong?"

Mikasa jerked her arm out of his grip. "Don't touch me!" She shouted, disappearing down the hall.

"Is she alright?" Jean jumped, and whirled to see Marco standing right behind him.

"Damn, Marco. You're really quiet."

Marco put a hand to the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry."

Jean continued. "Yeah, I'm sure she's fine, but, some of the cultures we grew up with don't have a place here. I don't think she's taking it so well."

"Oh?" Marco's tone had a curious inflection to it. "Do you mind telling me about your culture? If it's not too personal, of course."

"Sure, no it's fine. But maybe we should find somewhere to sit down? It's, kind of a lot."

 

Marco let him out to the Gardens, a place Jean wouldn't have thought could possibly exist on a planet as polluted as Coruscant. But, he supposed that many of the inhabitants were extremely rich, and could afford to build structures that would sustain the rare plants.

Jean sighed. "Where do I even start?"

Marco shrugged. "I don't know, start with why you think Mikasa was crying."

Jean nodded, and took a deep breath to begin. "Well, Back on Skuna, there weren't very many of us, our population couldn't sustain itself. But, we're still human, and humans are fighters. So their were certain... acts... that were encouraged. Let's just say, Eren and Mikasa were close. But the Jedi Code forbids attachment."

Marco smirked. "Should I ask how close?"

Jean shot a grin back. "Very close. Possibly joined at the hip. Literally. If you catch my drift."

Both boys broke into peals of laughter.

When they'd caught their breath, Marco continued. "And... what about you? Did you have someone... like that? Petra maybe?"

If Jean had had a drink, he would have spit it everywhere. As it was, he was doing an excellent job of choking on his own saliva. "What? No, never!"

Marco started laughing again. "Well, the way you put it, if it's part of the culture... it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Jean caught his breath. "No, seriously, there was no one. I guess... no one was really... I don't know? My type? The elders hated me for it."

Marco had found a wilting flower on the ground, and was now plucking off it's petals one by one, muttering something under his breath. "And... what is your type?"

Jean frowned. "What? I don't know... why do you ask?"

For some reason, Marco's face dusted over with pink and he kept his eyes downcast. "I don't know. No reason really."


End file.
